1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a parameter set of a perishable product and a control system designed for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern production chains for producing and/or processing perishable products, for example food, require a consequent monitoring of parameters or parameter sets and the observance of various minimum standards to ensure the edibility of the produced and/or processed products. This serves the safety of the consumers who have to rely on the innocuousness of the offered perishable products, for example as customers of commercial kitchens. In this connection, the HACCP model (“Hazard Analysis and Critical Control Points”) for ensuring the food hygiene has proven suitable which is, for example, also reflected in Directive number 852/2004 of the European Parliament and Council on food hygiene.
Within the scope of the thus required and reasonable documentation and monitoring of the respective production chain, however, substantial additional work and organisational effort is caused in addition to the actual production chain in this way without the actual product being changed thereby.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a method for monitoring and documenting a perishable product which can be reliably carried out with little work and organisational effort, particularly without specific previous knowledge/training while at the same time a reliable and continuous monitoring and documentation of the production chain or of the perishable product is ensured.